


Breaking the Rules

by Castiella87



Series: Fangirl [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiella87/pseuds/Castiella87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My second Crowley/female reader fanfic. Sequel to 'Surprise at the Con'. What happens when you break rules set down by the King of Hell himself, specifically regarding sex? He comes a'calling, and he is not going to show any mercy. Extremely smutty and mature in later chapters, you have been warned!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The steam of the bath reminds you of that night at the Supernatural convention three months ago when you met Crowley himself who had come into our world like that episode 'The French Mistake'. The cheeky sod had caused an anomaly like Dean and Sam had when they crossed over into our world, causing the real life actor to temporarily disappear with no memory of it whilst he took his place.

You remember when Crowley took you to his office/apartment in Hell and screwed you into next week. You miss him, and wish he was here with you now...

"Miss me, darling?" Crowley appears before you and winks. You're imagining things, you just know it. You realise Crowley is fully clothed talking to you and you're nude in the bath, you get a little shy and try and cover up with a towel.

"I've seen EVERY part of you darling, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He smiles, eyes all over you. You have no complaints about that. You're home alone, your new boyfriend has just left to go back to his house and you were just thinking about Crowley the whole time anyway, guiltily.

"Get fucking dried BITCH, and meet me in your room in five minutes! I hope you haven't forgot my sodding rules!" He yells and disappears into thin air in his usual way.

You do as you're told, dry yourself and put a nightdress on. Your hair is still wet and you dry it slightly, leaving it damp. You cross the hallway to your room, peel back the duvet and slip into bed. There is no sign of Crowley, so you get comfortable inside the covers and start to drift off to sleep.

You feel someone stroking your hair and he whispers softly into your ear, "I know...what you've been up to. I'm hear to punish you." The calm in his voice startles you, you know it won't take long for his inner rage he's hiding to show itself. He is leaning over the bed and takes his shoes and socks off, sitting on the side of the bed opposite yours, facing the opposite way, takes his suit jacket off then he turns round, gets into bed with you with his, shirt, tie and trousers on, he slides into bed and cuddles you from behind, his warm body pressed right up against yours. You snuggle and feel calm.

Without warning, he flips you over onto your back using his demonic powers and grins, smugly, his soft expression turns into a scowl and he grits his teeth and snarls in a very broad London accent "So, you think you can take a human lover and I wouldn't SODDING FIND OUT ABOUT IT?" He clicks his fingers and you're handcuffed to the bed, your arms stretched above your head, the chains of the handcuffs around the metal bars. It's a little uncomfortable for you but he doesn't care. You're not really 'in the mood' but he's a selfish...hot...sexy...you can't resist him all the same.

"What...did...I...tell you about breaking those rules, darling?" He winks and kisses your forehead, you long for his skin to be pressed against yours, "Now you'll receive a punishment fitting for every rule you broke, dear." He takes his red tie off and gives you a sly, 'pleased with himself' look, "I don't set rules for them to be broken, it's time you learned your lesson!"


	2. Hell to Pay

"When I tell you to do something, you do it, I'm the bloody king of hell darlin', not some guy you've met in a nightclub!" Crowley snarls.

"I have ten rules, only ten, and they must never be broken. How many of them have you broken, my dear since my last visit? And how many are you willing to break in front of me now, and find out the consequences of your actions?" He whispers in your ear, in a soft tone. The way he can switch so easily from angry to calm amazes you, and his voice is strangely hypnotic. Every word he utters sends you deeper into a loved up trance, and that's before he uses his powers.

"You've already broken rule number one – no human loverboys, in fact, no loverboys at all whether vampire, angel, whatever...don't say they don't exist in your dimension because they bloody well do, trust me, I know these things. I'll find a punishment for that one later, oh, yes I will, don't you worry about that one!" His angry side emerges again and he places both hands on your handcuffed wrists, they both start to burn like the invisible brand he placed on your right wrist some months ago, this demonic monarch enjoys causing pain so much, it actually turns him on to do so. You wince from the pain and shut your eyes, and Crowley laughs, sadistically. "I see you didn't break rule number two, how could you? That brand is permanent, and now I've reinforced it twofold, causing you pain just for kicks!"

"But even though you didn't break that rule...you're still a fucking dirty whore..." He whispers in your ear, causing you to get goosebumps, he grins and winks at you.

"I love your dirty talk..." You start to say.

"Shut that gob of yours or I'll shut it for you," Crowley clicks his fingers and the duvet and your nightdress have vanished, leaving you a little cold. "Oh don't worry, darlin', I'll warm you up."

He unbuttons his shirt and whilst he is revealing his gorgeous chest hair and stomach, the handcuffs around your wrists disappear, as if he is losing concentration whilst becoming more horny. When he has thrown his shirt onto your bedroom floor, he realises his hold on you completely. "Get up." He simply orders. You stand up slowly from the bed. "Not...BLOODY...quick enough!" Crowley snarls through gritted teeth, "Broken rule number three now, haven't you, whore? You have to do everything I say, there is no tired, there is no 'not in the mood' shite, only obedience and submission..."

You wonder what he has in mind for this broken rule, and, you have a feeling he's going to rig the game of rules anyway so you end up breaking them all and he can get off on punishing you.


	3. Sharing the Power

"You remember rule number four right? If I contact you and want you to be at a certain place, at a certain time, you do it. If I want you to watch someone, you'll go and do it. My dimension isn't the only dimension that I buy souls and make deals in. I've made many in your own and others. I need to keep an eye on my investments, and I can't be everywhere at once. That's why I have people like you to watch my deals for me," He explains, "It's too dangerous for my demons to send them out sometimes, so I use humans like yourself."

"I haven't broken that rule as far as I'm aware, you haven't asked me to do that yet," You answer.

"Good girl, let's keep it that way, if you don't break a rule, you get a reward, I've got plenty planned for you." Crowley winks, "And I promise no torture involved in your rewards."

"Sit down then," Crowley calmly asks, you do so and he sits down beside you on the bed. He puts his right hand on the back of your head and strokes your hair, staring into your eyes, and he kisses you on the lips and then pausing to stare right into your soul again, giving you the desperate look in the eyes that you've seen Dean and Cas on the TV do to each other so many times. A look of longing, wanting something from you, trying to seduce you with just one look.

You take control for a change and rub your hands through his chest hair and push him over onto the bed.

"Nice try darlin', but I'm your master, you're not mine!" He teleports out of view and reappears kneeling behind you on the bed, he pulls you backwards by your shoulders and moves you onto the bed properly. He slides over the bed and leans over you, directly above you, leaning on his hands and initiates a kiss, letting himself go and smoothing your hair, his demon side takes over and he can no longer hold it back. He licks your left nipple and leans against your warm skin, his chest hair tickling you. You let out a whimper and are afraid he is going to tease you for hours again.

"No, I may be a demon, but I'm not that cruel." He pauses and whispers, reading your mind. He uses a small amount of saliva on the fingers of his left hand and rubs your other nipple, getting you properly in the mood. After two minutes of this, which leaves you tingling everywhere and your skin with goosebumps, he pauses and stares at you, "Now, I could tease you if I wanted to. I could do this..." He uses his powers to turn you on even more, a whimper escapes your lips and you long for more, "Or I could just do this, for kicks..." He purrs, "Rule number five can wait until later, dear..." He clicks his fingers. "I've given you the same powers as my demons but without the Hellish torture for hundreds of years, try it out..."

You look at him as if he's more insane than usual.

"Supernatural beings exist in your world too, just society is better at covering it up in your world. Try it, go on!" He tempts you. You don't believe him. "I'm the King of Hell, formerly King of the Crossroads, do you think I can't give someone psychic or magic powers? If I had a nickel for every time someone asked for that in exchange for their soul...you now have the same powers as me, but only for one hour. Sod the rules, love."

Crowley was leaning over you the whole time he was speaking to you. You close your eyes and imagine his trousers and underwear disappearing. He chuckles as he can still read your thoughts, "Steady on, I didn't give you my dirty mind too did I?" You click your finger, open your eyes and find that it has worked, Crowley is leaning across you in his birthday suit.

"Fun, isn't it? I gets lonely sometimes being the only one with that kind of power."

"Could've sworn you'd been with Castiel..." You whisper under your breathe.

"Er...what was that? I'm too good for Castiel, he's not experienced enough for me," Crowley winks. "Ok, so I'll let you keep the human male, it would be bad, even by my standards, to break up a human pairing. No one will believe that you have liaisons with demon from your favourite TV show anyway,"

"Now, how about I show you how to use those new found powers of yours properly?" He whispers in your ear.


	4. Steamy

“Ok, you got it,” You grin, you've absorbed some of his personality along with his powers.

You imagine the Impala in your mind and you can't believe it when you're suddenly in Crowley's world, in the world of Supernatural, in the back seat of the Impala. This feels like a dream, and you are sure you are about to wake up from it. Then you realise you're both naked and Sam and Dean could discover you both at any moment. You stare at Crowley's untainted skin and still can't believe that he doesn't have the same tattoos as Mark Sheppard, as you were expecting. This time, the transition between dimensions didn't zap your energy or make you faint, because of the demonic power you now have.

“Don't worry about them, my dear, we're parked outside the Men of Letters Headquarters and they're fast asleep. This is all very real, my dear. I have such power to move between dimensions and now so do you, and well done, you got it right on your first try. Now....where were we, my love?” He purrs, “Don't be scared to use those powers on me, you can't harm me.” You see he has a boner already, just thinking about you, but it doesn't take much to get Crowley turned on, even torturing souls in Hell does the trick for him.

You try your new found powers out and pin Crowley to the leather back seat of the Impala whilst you lean over him. 

“I don't get submissive for just anyone, dear. It makes a welcome change though, and I love it,” He winks.

“You love it, do you? How about you prove that?” You lean over him and bite into his shoulder like a demon would, Crowley winces in pain, “Steady on, bitch!” He shouts his usual expletives.

“Say it, that you love it, go on,” You snarl, “Say it, now,” You imagine Crowley's red tie in your head and it appears in your hands, you use it to tie his wrists together, the soft silk on his skin, you tie his wrists together tightly in front of him.

“No, I'll never give in,” He clenches his teeth, he likes to play hard to get, but he doesn't use his powers because he's enjoying being the one who's restrained for once.

You stop biting his shoulder, and lick his neck under the ear instead, which he gasps a little at. You run your left index finger around one of his nipples, to tease him for a change. He smiles at this.

“Are you sure Sam or Dean won't find us in here?” You ask.

“Well, if they, do, I hope they enjoy the show as much as I'm bloody going to,” Crowley winks, “You know, I love the back seats of this car, so easy to wipe clean afterwards.” He cheekily grins, “Untie me, and I'll show you a good time darrlin',”

“Not likely,” You gesture your hand like he does, pleased with your new demonic powers, and it's obvious he's getting pleasure from it, “You'll want to be careful....” He moans, “Once I get going, I find it hard to stop. You're....getting....the hang of it, eh, my love,” He blurts out and squints at you, he manages to get out of the hold you have on him. The windows of the Impala are steamed up, and he gets up from laying dowsn and draws a sigil in the steam of the window you've never seen before on the window, one that resembles a wolf howling....no, a Hellhound howling. “I made this one myself, it's very ancient Hell magick. It enhances the sensation, shall we say? This is better than any supplement one might take, it's a spell, my dear.” 

“I didn't tell you that you could get up,” You snarl, and force him back against the leather seats of the Impala, causing him to be laid down again, you snap your fingers and leather restraints hold his wrists and his ankles as you lean over him.

“You like leather? Then you've got leather!” You shout at him, “Now shut up, and take it like a man.” You slid down to his manhood and tease him a little more with your hand, using a little of your spit as lube.

“Don't break rule number five, whore,” Crowley whimpers a little, “Do it properly,”

“I make the rules now, not you!” You growl at him, and massage his cock with your hand, before taking a part of his length into your mouth and you take your time as to annoy him, deliberately breaking rule five. 

“Do it properly, or else,” Crowley snarls through gritted teeth.

“No, you'll take it as you get it,” You cheekily answer back and suck him once more, you giggle to yourself about what would happen if the Winchesters were to stumble upon the Impala at this very moment. You knew Crowley was definitely disrespectful to Dean, but, to have sex in his car, was another thing, and it amuses you how he enjoys desecrating Dean's car on principle.

You suck on his manhood once more, this time taking the whole length into your mouth and sliding up and down and it's clear that the sigil he drew on the window is having an effect, “Darlin', keep doing that, it's good....it's really good,” He moans, and you know he won't be able to last much longer, “Keep doing that....yes!” He gasps, as you cup his balls with your hands, he doesn't last and you quickly swallow his load as to not make a mess on the black leather seats, unwittingly obeying rule number six, saying you have to swallow. You click your fingers to clean yourself up.

“That was wonderful, darlin',” Crowley gasps, “And it's just occurred to me that when you were in my apartment in Hell, I only gave you six rules. It's time you learnt the rest,” He winks seductively and removes your hold on him. 

“Now how about we take this somewhere else before the boys find us?” He purrs in his deep tone.


	5. Romance

"No, I'd rather stay here with you for a little while longer," You wink, the lust overtaking your senses, the sight of Crowley in leather restraints making you want more, "But..."

"But what?"

"I'm really tired now so I think I should be going home for a while." You imagine your home, you live alone so no one would be there, "I feel bad because it's kind of like I've cheated on my boyfriend..."

"You can't cheat on someone with a fictional character from another dimension, my love," Crowley smiles.

You imagine your soft bed with white bedsheets on it, and the Impala blurs from view, you still have the demon powers, but you can't quite get back to our world by yourself, you use your powers to make Crowley's restraints disappear and you both are fully clothed again. "Spoiling the fun are we?" Crowley looked like he was about to sulk. "Fine, fine, I'll help you get back to your world, but, remember, I still have four more rules to give you. I don't know if things will work out between you and lover boy, but I won't stand in your way. I'm not that selfish." He uses his demonic power to return you both back to your house, it's morning and you're both very drained from travelling back.

"May I?" He looks at the welcoming, soft covers of your double bed and peels them back, he sheds his jacket and his shoes and socks and gets comfy, "Come and get close to me, my love." He beckons you for some snuggle time. He takes his tie off and places it on the floor beside the bed.

You are wearing a purple t-shirt and jeans, and you also take your shoes and socks off, and peel back the cool, welcoming covers and snuggle right back against him, enjoying some quiet time. He uses a hand movement to close the blinds. "I really could use that power in everyday life," You say to him.

"Sorry, I cannot let you just walk around with that kind of power in your world, I have now removed it from you, there are hunters in your world too although they are more well hidden. Hunters in your world are more cruel, not like Sam and Dean, they're not understanding, they kill first and ask questions later. Well, the ones I've met anyway." Crowley sounds like he's falling asleep but he can't fall asleep, he's a demon, you think.

He snuggles against you from behind and strokes your hair and the side of your cheek with the back of his hand, romantically. "You know by now I can read your mind, and, whilst we demons don't need to sleep, that doesn't mean I don't just for the fun of it. I find it relaxing, and sometimes the King of Hell does need some downtime, I don't get to sleep often...I'm very well hidden in your world..." He falls asleep, exhausted and you find yourself drifting off to sleep too, it's like you can't fight it and you just need to rest also. It must have been the demon powers when you had them, they have drained all of your energy. The comfort of having Crowley by your side, and the cool, comfy duvet means you just give in to sleep...he has his strong arms wrapped around you and you can feel his breathing on your neck, brushing your hair about. Even though the two of you don't have nightwear on, just your normal clothes, it's still very comfy.

As you fall asleep you wonder what Crowley's remaining four rules could possibly be. He's already given you six quite extreme ones. You hope not to find out for a while.

You wake up just after noon and, as expected, Crowley is no longer there. Part of you is disappointed, part of you knows he has important work to do in his world.

Part of you wonders if he will ever come back, part of you wonders if he will ever come back or whether he's bored with you now and has moved on to the next person.

You go about your business for the next few days, waiting still, working, wondering if you're ever in his thoughts. You know that one of these days he'll be back for more.

It's a Sunday afternoon, a week after you last saw Crowley and you're sitting outside in the garden. Unfortunately, the short relationship with your boyfriend didn't go anywhere, but it ended amicably, you know though that Crowley almost certainly had something to do with that, influencing fate, making it not meant to be. It's a sunny, hot day and you're wearing a swimsuit, you don't have a pool but you have been sunbathing for a while. You're sat at a garden table on one of the chairs, reading a newspaper. You look up at the garden and then look down at your newspaper for a moment.

"Well, hello there," You know who the voice belongs to, you look up and Crowley's sat there in the chair next to yours on the right. He says nothing but stares deeply into your eyes for a moment as if he's pondering and then grabs your cheeks with both of his hands and gives you the biggest french kiss he has ever given you that seems to last for ages, and then smirks at you afterwards. "It's time you learnt the rest of my rules, dear, let's go," He places his hand on your shoulder, and you wonder where you're going now?


	6. Go to Hell, Baby

When your surroundings appear, you're in a dungeon with a light on above.

"I'm guessing this is the Bunker dungeon?" You ask. "How did you get us here, what about the warding?"

"No, dear, this is my own personal dungeon, we're back in Hell," Crowley smiles, "Each time you visit here, it has less of an effect on you. I think the first time you came here, you couldn't handle it, but you appear to be doing just fine now." He clicks his fingers and you're tied to the chair with nothing but black lace lingerie and handcuffs on, "You got to cuff me and have your fun, now it's my turn." 

You smile seductively, "Are you going to make me then?" 

"Dear, I'm not just going to make you, I'm going to show you a better time than I've ever shown you. You'll want to stay here in Hell forever with me at the end of it." He purrs.

You ponder this, you wouldn't want to leave your friends and family, even for the gorgeous demon master, but it's a great thought all the same.

"God, have you heard yourself? You've got an ego the size of Castiel's true form mate...how can I...please you, if I'm all tied up?" You smirk.

"Oy, don't use names like that in my presence, that's goddamn rule number seven, you'd better learn that one well. Although any of the man upstair's names don't affect me as much as other demons, I still don't like hearing them. Don't ever say any of those names again, even when we're having sexy time, or I'll show you a few of my torture techniques, and I promise they won't be pleasant. Are we clear?!" Crowley half said, half snarled, lowering himself down to speak in your ear and then getting back up again and pacing around you. You nod, and gulp.

He puts the leather collar you used on him earlier around your neck, tightening it and then padlocking it. "Is that really necessary? I'm not a demon after all?" You ask.

"Not yet, my love, not yet. But when I'm finished with you, you'll be begging to be my Queen, if not already."

The anticipation makes you feel happy, despite the settings and despite being tied up at the ankles to the chair, handcuffed and now collared.

"Kinky, don't you think? Seeing you dressed like that, with those restraints, it really touches me where my swimsuit goes," Crowley showed his sexy grin.

"I'm kinda cold..." You state as he stops at the right side of the chair.

"I can help with that darlin'" He winks and grabs you by the leather collar and pulls you into a passionate kiss, grabbing the back of your hair, really putting meaning into the kiss, he playfully bites your ear when it's over and then looks at you as if he didn't do it. "Ow, Jesus Christ!" You half laugh, half shout.

"'ey, what did I say about that, cheeky little sod." He is enjoying himself too much to punish the rule breaking and just stares with his beautiful hazel eyes. He produces the angel feather from thin air. He chuckles, "I told you I'd be using this again didn't I?" He traces the feather behind your eyes and down your neck, it is incredibly soft and not like the feather of any bird on Earth. He traces it around a nipple and can't resist the urge to lick the nipple use the feather on your neck again. "I have been so stressed lately, I need to take out all my frustrations on you, darlin'," He licks again and you start to feel all tingly. 

"It's frustrating for me not to be able to please you, my king," You say with your eyes closed, enjoying what he's doing. He clicks his fingers and, as you expected, your underwear disappears, he has never been able to let five minutes pass yet without doing that. For a king of hell, he seems to not have much restraint at times. But who can blame him, he has an incredibly demanding and dangerous job, and even he has to have time to relax.

"No back chat. Demonicly pleasing maidens don't back chat to the king." He seductively growls, "Rule fucking eight. Back chat again, and I'll...."

You wait to hear what he's going to say but he doesn't finish his sentence, he unties your ankles, "Move off that chair, sweetheart, and I'll be very disappointed," He doesn't even threaten you now, he's so turned on himself that he just wants you both to have fun. He caresses your crotch, "Mmmm, you're as....playful...as I am, love, you're ready for me," He carefully caresses more and more, hitting the part of you that sets your whole body on fire when it's massaged, making you tingle a lot and more in love with this demon than ever and wanting to beg for him to do more. "Pretty submissive today aren't we?" He purrs, "Normally you want to fight against me playfully but I seem to have trained you well, that pleases me. However, you won't be getting what you want any time soon. I want you to enjoy this." He teases the entrance with his fingers but doesn't do anything with them, prolonging the sex torture once again, he enjoys it better that way.

"Stop it and just fuck me, Crowley!" You shout out as his strokes become more rapid, but he refuses, "You've got to say it properly, and then, I...might." He simply states, very pleased with himself. "Perhaps feeding my ego will get you a few points. How much are you enjoying this?"

"Mmm...very..." You moan, feeling the tingling throughout your body and just craving more, and, more importantly, for him to get his clothes off too.

"Nope, you don't get to demand I'm afraid," He grins, reading your mind. "Who says I'll even give you want you want at all?" 

"Arsehole..." You mutter, breathing heavily.

"Hey, I heard that, keep that bloody mouth shut, unless you'd like to use it for something else." He completely ignores you now, carefully caressing and suddenly uses a finger inside you, surprising you, pleasing you (you have the feeling he uses his former crossroads demon powers to make it ten times more enjoyable than it would be with a normal guy), causing more than tingles this time. He adds another, carefully massaging inside, he may be a bastard but he doesn't want to cut you with his fingernails all the same. He is still leaning down and draws you into a kiss again, by this time you've practically lost control of yourself and you bite his lip a little, but he actually really enjoys pain and this is the final straw, he swaps places with you in the click of a finger before you're at the point of no return. He looks so sexy in the leather collar, handcuffs and with his ankles tied to the chair. There is no devil's trap, it is impossible to even draw one in Hell, it simply disappears before you finish it, and you have a feeling he could get himself out of the restraints if he wanted, but he really doesn't wish that at all.

"What are you waiting for, darlin'? Torture me, I fucking love it, I get tired of being the dom all of the time, time for me to be the sub, I love it when you dominate me, like you did before. You have all of my powers here in Hell, do what you wish."

You need no invitation to click your fingers so his elegant silk black suit disappears and he's in his boxer shorts, his boner giving his horniness away, but you could tell by his behaviour anyway. You are copying his teasing behaviour and your t-shirt and jeans are back on, being mean, but you don't care, he did it to you.

"Now how, can I torture you, in a way you've never been tortured before?" You grin. "Hmmm...." You have a brief think and walk over to him, smiling. You sit on his knee. "What, am I bloody Santa? Sod off." He jokes. You support yourself by putting an arm around his shoulders and you slide one of your feet from his foot, up his leg and back down again, your cold toes tickling him, and then you lick behind his ear. "I've got plenty more where this came from," You whisper in his ear and get up, and take a few steps backwards away from him. You point a hand at him and then clench it into a fist, giving him pleasure remotely, but denying him any physical contact or to help relieve him.

"Keep doing....that....and I won't have any strength left....mmmm..." Crowley moans, obviously enjoying it too much, "Who said you could do that?"

"Me? You don't give the orders anymore, I do. That's the idea of it. Now shut up, if I hear another word out of your gob, I'll leave you here all night. I thought Hell was supposed to be nasty anyway?" You growl back.

"It's only bad for those I don't like. For those I love, it's better than Heaven, dear..." He pauses for breath. "And it's certainly that way for me, come over here and untie me, and I'll show you what I mean."

"No, you're staying there, honey. Until I say," You like giving him orders for once. You give him another blast of psychic pleasure, and plot the next 'torture'.

"You've discovered rule nine my love, torture me because it pleases me. I want you to do it properly next time, torture is meant to be painful too, oh I do love pain." He just sits there and smiles. "I can't wait to see what you're going to do to me." He winks.


	7. Torture Me

Note: Some people did like the fanfic being written in second person but I now prefer it to be first person, let me know what you think, I think this switch of styles is good anyways.

\------

"What are you waiting for then, bitch? You love it, but can you dish it out?" He put extra emphasis on his Londoner accent because he could read my mind and knew I loved it.

"There's something....different about you this time, Crowley. Like you've gotten weaker...." I commented.

"How dare you speak to your King like that..." He started and then realised he was the sub in all this, and wasn't to speak to me in that manner in this situation.

"Talk to your master like that again, and you'll regret it," I simply stated, glad to be the one in control this time. 

"Promises, promises, darlin'" Crowley winked.

"So, where should I start? I could use your angel feather to tickle you until you can't stand it anymore, with its power. I could striptease for you and then leave you sat there begging for me to 'help you out'...." I crept behind him and whispered in his ear seductively.

"Just shut up and give me it!" Crowley shouted.

"My, my, we break easily nowadays don't we?" I chuckled at Crowley.

"No, not sex, well, that as well, but I need human blood...I crave it. I want it." Crowley uttered in a hushed tone, not that anyone would hear him here but he was still cautious to admit it.

"What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "But you're not a vampire? Why do you need human blood?"

Crowley sighed, "When I was trapped in that Men of Letters Bunker, Kevin gave me some of his blood....reluctantly I might add...so I could communicate with Abaddon. But then....while Kev and Sam weren't looking, I took a spare syringe with blood in it, and I injected myself with it, I NEEDED it, like how Sam was craving demon blood before....now shall we stop with the boo hoo and will you give me what I want?"

"Now, now, I'm curious..." I said, changing the subject, "I gave you, or tried to give you pleasure psychically just now, and it didn't work, why?"

"You've got to try harder than that pathetic attempt....I'm the King of Hell not a lowly human, these things just don't work on me unless you give it your all." Crowley growled, obviously cranky, "Just GIVE IT TO ME damn it..." Crowley looked up at me with an 'I am not amused' look.

"No. You've got to earn it first. And I will make you earn it." I narrowed my own eyes at him. "Stop pretending you're not enjoying this, you're the one who suggested I chain you up."

I caught him smiling a little. I imagined a bottle of holy water and made it appear, he had given me his powers temporarily after all.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked.

"Mind your business," I answered.

"Ok I've had enough of this, you're crap at torturing," Crowley uttered.

"You haven't seen what I can do yet," I winked at him.

"Don't keep me waiting, whore!" He exclaimed, which only serves to entice you even more. He looks up at you with gritted teeth, mockingly.

"Ok...where do I even start to torture you, Crowley?" You ask yourself, under your breath. You lean over him as he's sat on the chair and whisper, "I'm going to hurt you pretty damn good,"

"Oh my, you've got to do better than that, darlin'" He winks.


	8. Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this chapter: Involves the injection of blood AND the use of needles!!! Please do not read if needles and injecting things are triggers for you or if you don't wish to read about it. This chapter will be written as second person.
> 
> Also BDSM warning and swearing warning.

Warning for this chapter: Involves the injection of blood AND the use of needles!!! Please do not read if needles and injecting things are triggers for you or if you don't wish to read about it. This chapter will be written as second person.

Also BDSM warning and swearing warning.  
\----

 

"You're not going to get anything until I say you can," You instruct Crowley, "The collar, however, doesn't come off,"

"Kinky..." Crowley started to say.

"Shut your gob, now, don't speak until you're spoken to," You ordered.

"Love it when you talk dirty," He grinned, "How about you start by taking those jeans of yours off?"

"What did I just bloody say?" You growl, still frustrated from him being a teasing bastard earlier on and kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear and caress his neck with your fingers, "You look so sexy in that leather collar and chains, I must say. You must be getting tired? You may speak."

"Demons don't get tired. The King of Hell doesn't get tired. My stamina is infinite," He smirked.

"Oh, it is, is it? I think we might just have to try that theory out later..." You smile.

"It's not a theory, love, you've seen what I'm capable of," He grinned, "Let me out of these restraints, and I'll show you."

"Not so fast, you're MY bitch now," You smirk back and trail your hands down his neck, and kiss the soft sensitive flesh between his shoulder and collarbone, drawing a contented sigh from his lips.

"You're my bitch, my toy, Crowley," You inform him.

"You're the one, darling, who cries my name in her sleep, who longed for the ruler of the underworld so much that you let your own relationship fall by the wayside," He disobeyed the no talking rule and licked his lips, staring with his emerald eyes right into your soul and watching for signs of weakness.

"You're going to pay for disobeying me, pet. We may be in Hell, but I'm the ruler of you today," You take your top off so that he gets a good view of your cleavage in your bra and you can see by his expression that he's yearning to be allowed to touch you. 

"No. You don't get to touch." You state to him, watching his facial expression and lust filled eyes and knowing what he wants, " I, however, get to touch you all I want," You slide your hand down to his crotch and he fights against letting a moan of anticipation escape his lips there and then.

"My, my, you're weak tonight aren't you? Not the strong..." You pause as you kiss his lips and then continue, "...handsome....regal King I know," You kiss his lips again and this time when you part from him, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Not very good at this torture thing are you?" He backchats, however, it's all talk, as he is succumbing to your teasing.

"I never claimed to be. However, a thought just came into my head, about that little addiction of yours I've heard about," You smile and back away from him. His pupils dilate and he looks a little red with slight anger, "What addiction?"

"Oh, it's written all over your face," You grin. "Do you want it?"

"That depends what we're talking about, darlin'?" He smiled. "Of course I 'want it', I always 'want it' when you're around."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. I think you might like some of this," You take a needle from your pocket. Crowley stares at it and then you, knowing what was coming next.

"I thought so." You reply, reading his face. You noticed that he was breaking out in a sweat on his forehead. He licks his lips as you graze the needle against your soft flesh, not breaking the skin but he traces your every moment with his eyes, pupils dilating.

"You know, I don't think I should give you any of my blood. I don't think you're deserving enough........" You trail off and he still stares as you poke the sharp hyperdermic needle into your flesh after finding a vein and gave him your best seductive look after drawing out a needle full of blood. "Now, I'm going to pour this down a drain, because my King hasn't convinced me that he deserves it."

"No....wait...." Crowley, in his desperate, perspiring state, actually believed you would pour the blood away, even though it would be of no benefit to you. "I can....make you feel good....kitten,"

"Oh, you can, you reckon? I don't think you can," You whisper in his ear, but secretly, your own needs are yearning to be satisfied, seeing him bound up in that chair. He gives the sweet spot on your neck behind your ear a sneaky swirling lick as you lean over to speak to him, and it makes your whole body break out in goosebumps, fuelling your need to sleep with him even more. You try to ignore it but he's too tempting.

"You've definitely earned this now, pet," You state to him, imitating his nickname for you, "Hold your arm out, as best you can," 

He obeys, even though he's handcuffed with demon handcuffs, he can manage to hold his arm out, whilst narrowing his eyes at you, knowing that look turns your insides to jelly. In retaliation, you bite your lip at him, and he responds by doing the same, the silent body language sending shivers down your spine. 

You carefully insert the sharp needle into his skin, into a vein of his vessel, he gasps with anticipation as you inject him with your pure human blood, he screws up his eyes and moans as the heat of the crimson liquid enters his veins, and satisfying him more than blood could ever satisfy any vampire. His breathing becomes heavy as his eyes flash red for a few seconds and he involuntarily shouts, "I need you, now, kitten!"

"You can wait." You simply utter to him as you try to fight your own urges, his sudden exclamation about needing you sending heat running straight to your core. You looked straight through him and imagined what him coming undone for you, still handcuffed and collared to that chair.

You drew another syringe of blood from your vein, becoming a little light headed as a result and transferred it to him in his vein again. "My God! That's exquisite, the best vintage..." He cried out, his trousers becoming a tent as he yearned for more than blood. You couldn't resist anymore as you discarded the needle on the floor behind the chair, and ruffled his hair with your right hand, as you kissed him passionately, your left hand trailing down his still clothed chest.

Remembering the temporary power he gave you, you try to give him pleasure again by just thinking about it, but it doesn't work anymore.

"Sorry, once you give your blood to me, the powers don't work," He grinned, "You'll have to pleasure me the old fashioned way, love," He smirks.

"Did I give you permission to speak?" You growl, you'll have to undress him the old fashioned way. Crowley smirks at you with a silly look as if he's drunk on human blood.

"Did I ever tell you.....kitten....that I love...you," He slurred his words. You chuckle as you unfasten his tie and take it away from him, discarding it on the floor. You take his suit jacket off him. You teasingly trace his nipples through his black silk shirts and unbutton it with haste. 

"We seem to have a problem here, I can't undress you without unbinding you," You inform Crowley.

"That's what she...said," Crowley answered with a big grin on his face in his intoxication.

You take the key to his handcuffs out of your bra where you were keeping it and unlock them and another key from your pocket unlock the collar and this unbinds him completely, he grabs your hand and teleports you both to his private chambers in Hell, somewhere you're all too familiar with.

"You seem to have sobered up from my blood quickly," You giggle as he pushes you onto the bed and pins you to it using his mind alone.

"Oh, I was never intoxicated, I was just playing, my dirty little slut," He towers over you, showing you his power and that he's top dog in this relationship, at least in the bedroom. 

"So what were you saying about making me feel good?" You spur him on.

"Be quiet!" He forces your arms above your head, your ankles also are bound by an invisible force and he leaves you spead eagle as he clicks your clothes away and his remaining clothing. "Helpless and willing, just the way I like you," 

Both of you are so ready, from the earlier teasing and using powers on each other.

"Just fuck me Crowley, I need you so badly!" You request of him.

"My, my, my prey is mouthy isn't it! As you wish...." He stares at you like a lion about to pounce on an antelope, ready for the kill, he slides his erect cock into your readily wet folds, both of you not caring about foreplay this time as teasing each other has been foreplay enough. You both moan heavily as your bound hands yearn to touch him and he switches his hold off just your arms. You wrap your arms around his back and moan with him, each other's groans of pleasure spurring each other on in the candlelit room. He smiles at you, looking you in the eye with his emerald eyes and sucks a hickey on the soft flesh just below your collar bone which floods your senses with bliss, "Crowley..." You moan and he chuckles, pleased with himself. He continues to thrust you, his manhood hitting your g-spot and your back arching, giving him more satisfying access, he scratches his nails down your chest and, in retaliation and in your moment of lust, you dig your nails into his back, drawing blood, which he enjoys so much, "(Y/N), you fucking whore...." He smirks, you know he's just playing, the greater his pleasure, the dirtier his language, "I'm going to fuck you into next week..." He moans. His member glides effortlessly inside you as your wetness makes sure he keeps hitting your sweet spot over, and over, and over, he reaches down and rubs your clit with his thumb, and watches you come completely undone in the candlelight whilst his thrusts become erratic. 

Your vision becomes white and you see stars, "Crowley! You're going to make me cum!" You yell his name and lose control of your actions.

"No...am I? I didn't intend for that....at all," His reply is laced with sarcasm as he yells your name, along with "Fucking Hell!" and then your dam breaks, he rides you through your explosive orgasm which sends him straight over the edge and he fills you with his demonic seed. 

As you are both coming down from your highs he joins you by your side and releases his psychic hold on you so you can both shuffle under the covers. He spoons you as he kisses you on the neck from behind, sensually, "Now that, my dear, is better than any human blood." You look over your shoulder at him and his forehead and hair are dripped with sweat, but he wears a very satisfied look on his face and snuggles you until you fall asleep.


End file.
